Circuit board plug connector solutions of the generic type, in particular for currents of up to 10 A for different electronics applications, in particular for applications in which high temperatures, such as temperatures of up to 180°, and also environmental influences such as moisture occur, cause the technical problems cited in the text which follows.
There are a variety of contact-making technologies for connecting circuit board plug connections to the circuit board.
One conventional way is connection using solder contacts. However, a solder gas is produced during soldering, and this can lead to undesired side effects and also to excess pressure in the solder region.
Solder vapors are released during soldering, and these solder vapors can lead either directly to excess pressure in a sealed region or to damage to the circuit board plug connector or to the circuit board.
Furthermore, many circuit board applications are subject to the RoHS guideline in which only certain solders, and in particular lead-free solders, may be used.
This leads to the formation of whiskers and other undesired side effects and is likewise to be avoided.
In the case of a sealed circuit board interface, both the leaktightness of said circuit board interface and also a compact design should be ensured and a secure connection to the circuit board can be provided.
Furthermore, permanent sealing should be ensured and mechanically stable connection of the electrical contacts should be ensured.